


Christmas Is Here

by sandwastesinthevoidofmychest



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Awesome Mrs. Hudson, Christmas, Cute, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Christmas, Fluff, I Don't Want To Give Anything Else Away, M/M, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, Not Beta Read, Presents, but john is wonderful and knows this, set post-Mary etc and all that shit, sherlock dislikes christmas, together as a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandwastesinthevoidofmychest/pseuds/sandwastesinthevoidofmychest
Summary: "It's our first Christmas together. I wanted it to be special." John glanced up at Sherlock, "I know Christmas is not a happy occasion for you." His grip tightened on Sherlock's arm, "But I thought we could try our own version."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I know Christmas/Holiday season is not a good or happy time for everyone, me included.  
> So this year, I decided to force myself to do something different, and imagine a happy xmas scenario.  
> So here I give you sweet Johnlock and I hope you all enjoy and stay safe over the next few weeks, especially with S4 happening.   
> You're all wonderful.
> 
> (Not beta-read, I'm sorry.)

Sherlock brushed the melting snow off his jacket, a scowl on his face. He had made the mistake of walking through Hyde Park and kids had flung snowballs at him. 

It was insane, this was global warming. This was stupid. 

He groaned internally when he saw a small group of women singing songs that he had long deleted, and cut away from them before they could notice him. 

He should have taken a cab, it would have been the best idea, but any drivers he had had recently were too talkative about children, Santa and presents. Sherlock would rather walk across London in order to avoid it. 

When he reached Baker Street, he could feel some of the tension fall from his shoulders. He could be warm, and away from this ungodly atmosphere.

Something about this time of year meant less murders, until the disasters of post-Christmas kicked in. Then it was always so busy, and fascinating.

 

He unlocked the door and hesitantly walked in, Mrs Hudson had scolded him for not having any Christmas spirit earlier, even calling him a grinch. He had googled it and seen an ugly green creature. He was a bit insulted to be honest. He had read on though, apparently the thing had come to have a heart. He had rolled his eyes as he walked along the streets, feeling slightly more hopeless. 

Will it ever end?

Sherlock took the stairs two at a time and was in the process of taking off his coat when he caught a flashing light in his peripheral vision. He froze, "John?"

There was a sound of something falling against the kitchen lino and Sherlock threw his coat on the hanger and went straight to the kitchen. 

 

"What-" Sherlock's voice died in his throat, John was standing by the stove in a Santa hat, and gave Sherlock a hesitant smile. "You're home earlier than I thought." 

Sherlock stepped back, this was a bit not good. He glanced behind him and saw the reason for the flashing lights. There was a Christmas tree standing proudly in front of the window, blocking out most of the view. There were a line of flashing lights interspersed with static lights, all full of various different colours. 

It was then that Sherlock heard hints of a choral arrangement, and he glanced around the room confused, until he saw the record spinning on the new vinyl player that John had insisted on buying. 

He glanced back at the tree and saw three presents meticulously wrapped beneath it. 

 

He was taken off guard by the sudden warmth and steady hold of John's hand on his arm. "It's okay," His voice was low, comforting, "Here, try this." He handed Sherlock awine glass that had a dark red liquid in it, the glass was warm and steaming with condensation. "Mulled wine, a Christmas specialty."

Sherlock sniffed the glass hesitantly, but found the smell almost calming. He took a sip of the warm liquid and was pleasantly surprised. "You made this?" 

John laughed at Sherlock's astonishment, "Yes, darling." 

Sherlock cast a pointed glance around the room, "And did this?" 

John's smile was heartwarming and it made Sherlock feel warmer in himself.

"It's our first Christmas together. I wanted it to be special." He glanced up at Sherlock, "I know Christmas is not a happy occasion for you." His grip tightened on Sherlock's arm, "But I thought we could try our own." 

 

Sherlock felt stupid all of a sudden, laid bare in front of John. He could feel his eyes fill with tears and John noticed straight away, and took the glass from Sherlock's hand and placed it on his desk. "C'mere." John pulled Sherlock towards him, kissing his cheek and then placing the gentlest kiss on Sherlock's lips. "I love you." 

Sherlock leant forward, capturing John's lips in his own, softlyto start with and then allowing John into his mouth. 

"Boys!" Sherlock and John separated in an instant and they turned to a smiling Mrs Hudson. "Well I see you're trying to get some of the spirit into him." She said sweetly as she winked at John, making him blush."I'll just go help myself to some mulled wine, will I grab you a glass, dear?" 

John only nodded in response, taking Sherlock's hand in his. 

"Mrs. Hudson and I were talking, and we decided we'd like to give presents tonight, seeing it's Christmas Eve. What do you think?"

Sherlock instantly felthis stomach drop, "I...I deleted it."

John's thumb made a soothing circle on Sherlock's palm, "The present for Mrs. Hudson is from both of us." He stood on his toes and placed a quick kiss to Sherlock's cheek. 

 

"My boys!" Mrs. Hudson was grinning from ear to ear as she passed a glass to John and beckoned for Sherlock to pick up his own. "This is definitely the most beautiful mulled wine I've tasted, John. You have a gift." She smiled endearingly at John's blush, 

"I'd like to make a toast." She said standing proudly, "To the three of us." She held up her glass, "That we can continue to Make 221 Baker Street our home and live with hope and happiness." 

Sherlock could feel himself begin to get emotional again, and John's hand tightened around his own. 

"Cheers," John exclaimed holding out his glass, as Sherlock mimicked him. Mrs Hudson clinked their glasses together, grinned, and then took a long sip of the wine, causing John to laugh and shake his head.

 

"Presents!" Mrs Hudson cried, "then I'll leave you two to yourselves. First Christmas together, it took long enough. I'm so happy for you both, you deserve everything." She smiled warmly at them, her eyes shining, "Oh I better hush, I'm getting all emotional." She put down her glass on the desk and walked over to the tree and picked up two of the presents and carried them over to Sherlock and John, handing each one a present. "I hope you like them!" She was watching them with excitement as they both started unwrapping their presents. 

"Oh mrs Hudson, you shouldn't have." 

Sherlock craned his neck and saw John holding a photo album, on the front was a picture of the three of them, taken god knows when or how long ago. John carefully opened the leather bound album and was surprised to see that Mrs Hudson had filled the album with various photos interspersed with newspaper articles from their old cases. "This is lovely." John murmured, showing it to Sherlock who made himself smile across at her. 

"Time to open yours dearie.”

 

Sherlock blushed, and his hands shook a little as he opened his gift, it was light and felt like some form of clothing. First he saw a deep purple colour, almost the same shade as the shirt that John had expressed his love for whenever he saw Sherlock wear it. It was a cashmere scarf, incredibly soft to the touch. 

"Something small to keep you warm when you're off chasing murderers." She patted his arm gently. 

"Thank you. Thank you." Sherlock whispered, running his fingers across the scarf, "It's lovely." The emotion in his voice was clear and his felt John brush up against him, his anchor in this sea of emotions that he was still learning how to navigate.

 

"Now, it's time for yours Mrs H, Sherlock get that present under the tree." John nodded his head at the present nearest to them and smiled at him reassuringly.

"Oh boys, you didn't have to!" 

"We wanted to." John grinned as Sherlock returned to them and held out the present for Mrs Hudson with a hesitant smile.

Mrs Hudson took it into her hands and slowly unwrapped it, Sherlock was watching curiously as John stood beside him. "You boys are crazy!" She was grinning from ear to ear as she finished unwrapping the present. Sherlock was surprised when she showed them a crystal frame with a photo of the threeof them, Mrs Hudson in the middle, with her arms around both him and John. They were all smiling and it looked as though John had been photographed mid-laugh. It wasn't a photo that Sherlock had ever seen before but he vaguely remembered Lestrade photographing them in the sitting room on the night that they told everyone that they were together. 

"And you two got it engraved and everything, oh dears, I'm so touched." She had tears in her eyes as she stroked the edges of the frame. 

It was then that Sherlock saw the small silver rectangle at the bottom centre of the frame, with all their names and the date it was taken.

"This is beautiful! It'll take pride of place on my mantlepiece." She glanced back up as them and placed the frame carefully on the desk. "Come here!" She held out her arms and Sherlock and John both went forward to hug her and she held onto them tightly. 

"I love you both." She announced, "I'll see you both tomorrow for dinner, enjoy your first Christmas as a couple, and Merry Christmas." She kissed both Sherlock and John on the cheek and picked up her present and left the sitting room, closing the door behind her. 

 

"That was beautiful." Sherlock murmured, and John grinned up at him.

"Now it's my turn to give you a present." 

Sherlock frowned, "John, you honestly shouldn't have. I...I didn't think-"

"Shut up, you idiot." John laughed as he pulled Sherlock forward by his shirt and kissed him once on the mouth. Then he walked over to the tree and picked up the present. Sherlock watched him closely, it was a small box. 

Sherlock suddenly felt nervous for some unknown reason. It was probably cufflinks, hadn't John made a joke about his own a few weeks ago?

 

"Stop trying to deduce it." John laughed, "It's meant to be a surprise." He came to stand before Sherlock, his eyes twinkling with excitement. 

He held out the small present for Sherlock to take and he watched Sherlock with anticipation. 

Sherlock suddenly felt clumsy before John, as though his hands were too big, too shaky. He removed the wrapping paper and uncovered a small, plain box. One from a jewellers. He glanced across at John and he nodded encouragingly.

Sherlock dropped the paper on the floor and slowly opened the lid of the box. He stared at the plain silver ring blankly, his heart thudding in his chest. 

He could feel John's hands slowly take the box from his hands and he looked across to John in shock, rendered speechless. 

 

"Sherlock, I want to ask you a question." John paused, casting a peep at Sherlock before getting down on one knee, and holding up the box. "It's taken us so long to get to this point and there has been a lot of heartbreak and heartache along the way, but I just need you to know that you've saved me time and time again, you've made my life worth living. I am forever grateful to you, and I love you more than words can convey." 

John took one of Sherlock's hands in his, feeling Sherlock gripping it tightly. He was worryingly pale, but John knew he would be fine. "A small part of me wanted to spring this on you at the end of a case, but I think it's the perfect time now. Sherlock Holmes, will you marry me?" 

 

Sherlock was positive that his heart had never beaten this fast before, even when he was on drugs. He could not believe what was happening. He never saw this coming, he thought that John was finished with marriage after the whole Mary fiasco a couple of years ago. Sherlock had never really thought about it. 

Sherlock took a shaky breath and smiled at John, "A thousand times, yes." His voice was uneven and John stood up slowly, taking his left hand and sliding the ring onto his finger, fitting perfectly. 

Sherlock was taken off guard by John's hand brushing across his cheeks until he realised that he was crying. 

"I love you darling." John's breath was warm as it fell across Sherlock's neck and it was Sherlock who leaned forward to kiss John this time, it began gentle but slowly the heat grew between them and John let out a small whimper as Sherlock pulled away. 

"I have something for you too."

 

John looked pleasantly surprised, "But you said you had deleted Christmas?"

Sherlock nodded once, "Yes. But I have been working on this for quite a while." He stepped away from John and went to pick up his violin. He took out a little booklet and brought it over to John. 

"Here." Sherlock said quietly, an expression of hope on his face.

John glanced at the booklet and saw that it was a specially bound manuscript titled;

 

_ Serenade for John, my everything.  _

_ Composed by Sherlock Holmes, 2016. _

 

John opened the manuscript, seeing Sherlock's familiar script. The score was handwritten and although he couldn't read music perfectly, (Sherlock had begun teaching him during periods where they were caseless) he could not wait to hear it.

"You composed this for me?" John whispered, taken aback by how much thought and time Sherlock had put into this.

"Of course." Sherlock breathed, "I don't say it enough, but I hope this will show you even a fraction of how much I love you."

John looked up to Sherlock with tears in his eyes, reaching out to caress Sherlock's cheek. "You're wonderful." 

"Sit down, let me play it for you."

John nodded, handing him the manuscript but Sherlock shook his head. "That's for you. I know this by heart." He murmured, placing his free hand on his chest, "Because that's what you are John, you're my heart." 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr[here.](http://lostallsenseofcontrol.tumblr.com/)


End file.
